deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Drake Lance
Ethan Lance is one of the OCs of Pokemon Trainer Lion. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far * Meta Knight VS Ethan Lance (Abandoned) Death Battle Info Age: 15 Height: 5'9" Weight: 120 lbs Weaponry: * Legend Blade (Indestructible, passed down by gods) * Dragoon Shield (Unbreakable, blocks anything and everything) * Magic Gem (Hilt of Sword) * Typhoon Bow * Blaze Gem Armor: * Blue Hero's Armor * Chain Mail * Aqua Gem Personal: Family: Lance Eric, Lyra Lance, Unnamed Mother, Drake Lance Date of Birth: August 18, X100 Abilities * Storm Boost:- Creates a tornado with his sword. * Fireblast * Aqua Storm * Electro Strike * Sonic Boom:- Faster than Sound * Telekinesis * Speed Beyond Time * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Omni Destruction:- A giant beam at least star level in DC Feats * Survived a star-busting blast * Battled for the universe's sake... and won * Defeated three full-powered universal gods, keeping up in even speed * Ran through a room where time and space were distorted * Defeated the Nightmare Troop single-handedly * Lifted 1,000,000,000 tons * Tanked several stabs to the heart at once * Battled and defeated the Great Beast Trodgor single-handedly Strengths * Strategic and analytical * Faster than time * Has the strength to lift 1,000,000,000 tons * Can fly faster than light using the Paladin Wings * Handy with any weapon * Blade Aura can boost all his powers when used right Weaknesses * Cocky * When shifting Blade Aura, he is left vulnerable * Wastes Time with unnesscesary moves Destructive Capability: Kid Ethan: Large City Adult: Large Star Post-Chaos Saga: Universal Omega Swordsman Forme: High Multiversal, Reality Warper Other Forms Omega Swordsman Form: Using the power of the Legend Blade, Ethan reaches omnipotent capabilities and becomes 9000 times faster, 10000 times stronger, and becomes a multiversal reality Warper. His armor becomes replaced with a white cape, chest plate, and body armor. He is invincible in this form, but can only maintain it for a few days. Backstory Ethan was born in X100 during a war, after which his father raised him and two others single-handedly due to the untimely death of their mother. He later found out his talent for swords, achieving inhuman speed and reflexes, before finding out the legend about the hero of the gods, where he plays a pivotal role. Blade Aura Ethan wields Blade Aura, an equippable boost for the Legend Blade that slowly gets stronger. * Power Aura:- Ethan slowly becomes stronger * Magic Aura:- Slowly boosts the power of magic abilities * Defense Aura:- Slowly gets tougher and becomes more able to tank attacks * Speed Aura:- Slowly gets faster and more reflexive * Legendary Aura:- Can react to anything of any speed, battle anything with extreme power and tank nearly anything, but only lasts for a while before exhausting him Mary Sue Score 36 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines